Brian Mulroney/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Brian Mulroney of Canada in conversation with President Richard von Weizsacker of Germany during the former's state visit to the Federal Republic in June 1991. Counterweights: The Failure of Canada's German and European Policy, 1955-1995 Brian Mulroney - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Margaret Thatcher leads the way as Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney and Helmut Kohl follow her into a courtyard at Hart House in Toronto in June 1988. (FRED CHARTRAND, THE CANADIAN PRESS file photo). Detalle de foto Francia * Ver Brian Mulroney - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney y Robert Bourassa, en una conferencia de prensa celebrada con motivo de la Cumbre de la Francofonía. pilan.usherbrooke.ca Países Bajos * Ver Brian Mulroney - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Brian Mulroney - Juan Pablo II.jpg| In this file photo, Prime Minister Brian Mulroney says goodbye to Pope John Paul II. GAZETTE PHOTO BY JOHN MAHONEY España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| In his official trip to Canada the Spanish King Juan Carlos of Borbon in a meeting with Brian Mulroney, 1984, Ottawa, Canada. (Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| La oposición canadiense aprovecha la visita de González para atacar al Gobierno. 16 MAY 1990. El País Brian Mulroney - José María Aznar.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush Febrero, 2011. “Presidents’ Day Weekend” en la Residencia privada de Patricia y Gustavo Cisneros “La Serenísima”, en La Romana, República Dominicana. Foto: Gustavo Cisneros flickr Italia * Ver Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at the Palais Schaumburg in Bonn, Federal Republic of Germany (left to right) Jacques Delors, Bettino Craxi, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Helmut Kohl, President Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Brian Mulroney. 5/3/85. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Amintore Fanfani - Brian Mulroney.jpg| Wilfried Martens, Jacques Delors, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Reagan, Amintore Fanfani, Francois Mitterand, Helmut Kohl, Brian Mulroney at G-7 Summit at the Giorgio Cini Foundation in Venice, 6 9 87. Levan Ramishvili Brian Mulroney - Ciriaco De Mita.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. 6/20/88. Courtesy Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Brian Mulroney - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| G7 + 1. London, July 17, 1991.. © 2010 The Gorbachev Foundation Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Summit of the G7 in Munich, Germany on July 06, 1992-Left to right: ., Giuliano Amato, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, George Bush, Brian Mulroney, Kiichi Miyazawa. Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Brian Mulroney - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts with Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Quebec City on Oct. 23, 1987. The Queen and Prince Philip visited British Columbia, Saskatchewan and Quebec over a 16-day long tour. (The Canadian Press) Brian Mulroney - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Then Canadian Opposition Leader Brian Mulroney shakes hands with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher at the British High Commissioner's residence in Ottawa on Sept. 26, 1983. (Ron Poling/Canadian Press) Brian Mulroney - John Major.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP (detalle) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish Solidarity leader Lech Walesa is met in Ottawa yesterday by Prime Minister Brian Mulroney and wife Mila. Mulroney later pledged aid for Poland. Getty Rusia * Ver Brian Mulroney - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| BORIS YELTSIN'S VISIT TO CANADA. (1990 - 1999). Boris Eljcin Brajan Malruni Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Sin imagen.jpg| 22 de septiembre : la primera delegación oficial del Gobierno de Ucrania visita Canadá, encabezada por el presidente de Verkhovna Rada (Parlamento), Leonid Kravchuk. Las reuniones se llevan a cabo en Ottawa con el primer ministro Brian Mulroney y el gobernador general Ramon Hnatyshyn. infoukes.com URSS * Ver Brian Mulroney - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| In this file photo, Soviet Union General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev (left) and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney pose for photographers in Ottawa on May 29, 1990. ctvnews.ca Fuentes Categoría:Brian Mulroney